The present invention is directed to a supporting stand for supporting pots and pans during cooking. The present invention has especial application for use in supporting a pot or chafing dish used in the type of cooking called Fondue, in which the burner for cooking the food is positioned beneath the chafing dish or pot with the chafing dish or pot resting upon a support ring beneath which stands the burner for cooking the contents in the chafing dish or pot. The support ring rests upon a table top, or the like, via a plurality of legs. However, such support for the chafing dish or pot does not readily protect against the tipping over of the chafing dish or pot, as could occur when children are seated at the table, or the like. Slight tipping of the support stand, or even the chafing dish, pot, or bowl theron, can lead to the falling out of the chafing dish, pot, or bowl from the stand, with concomitant spillage as well as hazard. Owing to the need for the spacing of the cooking pot from the table top, in order to prevent the unwanted heating up of the table top proper, the legs of the prior art fondue support stands are elongated, which increases the instability of the system, since the cooking pot is supported by the ring a relatively large distance above the table top, allowing for a magnification of torques or moments tending to topple the stand and system.